Fantastic Four Vol 3 25
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * Earth-616 ** ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = This is it! The long awaited return of the Fantastic Four's greatest foe: Doctor Doom! Join us for the double-sized epilogue to Heroes Reborn, which pits the FF against their infamous armored enemy for the fate of not one, but two worlds! And watch the sparks fly as Valeria von Doom meets... her father?! Try as you might, you'll never predict this issue's shock ending, one that will rock the very foundation of Marvel Comic's first family! | Notes = Continuity Notes * Valeria von Doom is actually an adult version of Valeria Richards the stillborn second child of Reed and Sue. Valeria didn't survive the child birthing process as depicted in . This is revealed in . Franklin ultimately uses his powers to restore Valeria to her newborn state so Sue can give birth to her again in . * There are a number of references to Franklin being sent away, that happened . As revealed in , Franklin was sent to Otherworld for protection. * There are multiple reference to Franklin's Counter-Earth. Some facts about this: ** When the Fantastic Four, Doctor Doom and Avengers sacrificed their lives to stop Onslaught in , Franklin saved their lives by creating a pocket dimension with Counter-Earth where they lived "reborn" lives as seen in the Heroes Reborn event. ** As seen in - , eventually the Celestials gave Franklin an ultimatum: choose one Earth to continue and the other would be destroyed. Franklin helped returned his family and their allies to Earth and defeated the Celestials sparing both worlds. Doom tries to steal Franklin but was lost in the dimensional gulf between both dimensions. ** Doom returned to Counter-Earth where he discovered that the Dreaming Celestial had altered reality to suit its whims. Doom gathered his generals and took over Counter-Earth, defeating the Dreaming Celestial. They brought Counter-Earth to the Earth-616 dimension in the hopes of cutting off the Dreaming Celestial's access to it. This was depicted in , and . * The reason why Valeria recognizes Lancer is that on her world Lancer acted as Valeria's body guard, as revealed in . * The Thing recognizes that the Dorma in Doom's army is from Counter-Earth and the one from their reality is actually dead. Lady Dorma, would-be wife to the Sub-Mariner died years earlier in . This Dorma is a product of Franklin's imagination as first seen in . Dorma was initially a docile woman until the Dreaming Celestial altered her personality into a fierce warrior as seen in . * Although apparently destroyed here, the Dreaming Celestial lives on and continues to exist. It is found sleeping below San Fransico a few years later by the Eternals as seen in . * Although it appears that Doctor Doom survived this encounter this is actually Mister Fantstic trapped in Doom's armor, as revealed . Doom meanwhile finds himself transported back to Counter-Earth, as seen in - . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}